playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Eco
Dark Eco is a DLC item that would be featured in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. It would be classified as a power-up. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Dark Eco is found in pools, barrels and crystals. in this game, contact with the pools is fatal, the barrels explode on contact and the crystals explode too after a short time of contact. Gol and Maia Acheron's exposure to Dark Eco turned both of them into Dark Eco Sages (or beings some would say). Dark Eco began the story of the game as Daxter fell into a pool of Dark Eco at Misty Island in the beginning cutscene. Jak was amazed to see Daxter turn into an Ottsel, and when they returned to Samos Hagai, he told them the only way to return Daxter to normal would be to see Gol Acheron, the Dark Eco sage. The Eco is found on Misty Island, in the Lost Precursor City, in Spider Cave, and in Gol and Maia's Citadel in the form of crystals and pools. barrels are mostly found in places where Jak flies the A-Grav Zoomer. Gol and Maia, when reached, revealed that they instead planned to use a Precursor Robot to break open the largest Dark Eco Silo and flood the world with Dark Eco. Jak and Daxter stopped this, but in return, Daxter had to stay an Ottsel. ''Jak II'' In the beginning of Jak II, when Jak, Daxter, Samos and Keira Hagai went to Haven City in the future, Erol kidnapped Jak, and sent him to the Dark Warrior Program. In this, Jak was injected with Dark Eco, allowing him to turn into Dark Jak. The program, which lasted 2 years before Daxter freed him, resulted in Jak becoming a much colder character than before. Dark Eco was dropped from enemies in the form of small purple blobs, and collecting Dark Eco would allow Jak to transform into Dark Jak. When enough was collected, Jak was capable of transformation. Jak gained new Dark powers from the Oracle. ''Jak 3'' In Jak 3, Jak revealed to Damas in the Spargus Arena his power by transforming into Dark Jak. This proved to Damas that Jak was dangerous, which Damas thought would be useful to Spargus and the Wastelanders. Later, throughout the game, Jak gained many more Dark powers. Unlike in Jak II, it was found in Eco Vents, which were absent from Jak II. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' In Jak X: Combat Racing, Dark Eco was collected when enemy vehicles were destroyed. When the player destroyed an opponent, Dark Eco could be collected, upgrading the vehicle's weaponry when the Dark Ego gauge was filled. ''The Lost Frontier'' In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Jak cannot transform into Dark Jak, but Daxter could transform into Dark Daxter. Dark Daxter sections only appeared in certain points of the game, and could not be done at any time like Dark Jak. The enemies' main antagonists - Dark Warriors - were also powered by Dark Eco. Late in the game, it is revealed that the Aeropans have been conducting experiments which are similar to those performed by Baron Praxis', although they were much more successful, as they made many Dark Eco Warriors by slowly infecting them with Dark Eco, all except for those who went with Captain Phoenix. Either they were the ones who created the Dark Warrior Program in the first place and shared the Dark Eco Injector technology with Haven City or dealt with Haven City to get the technology in the hopes of succeeding where they failed. Connection with All-Stars Dark Eco appears as a pick-up item that transforms its users into Dark forms of themselves, temporarily giving them access to a moveset composed of Dark Jak's abilities from Jak 3. Category:Item Ideas Category:Jak and Daxter